Marchio Nero
by Ida59
Summary: Di nuovo il Marchio pulsò, orrenda ferita aperta nella carne e nell'anima.


Marchio Nero

**Titolo:** Marchio Nero

**Autore/data**: Ida59 – 25 novembre 2010

**Beta-reader:** nessuno

**Tipologia:** one-shot

**Rating:** per tutti

**Genere:** angst, introspettivo, drammatico

**Personaggi**: Severus, Voldemort, Silente, Lily.

**Pairing**: Severus/Lily

**Epoca**: 7° anno

**Avvertimenti**: nessuno

**Riassunto: **_Di nuovo il Marchio pulsò, orrenda ferita aperta nella carne e nell'anima._

**Parole/pagine**: 543 - 2.

**Nota**: Storia scritta per il sesto turno del concorso "Lotta all'ultimo inchiostro" ( ?t=40810614&st=270#entry294524653) del Magie Sinister Forum () sul tema "Marchio Nero".

**Disclaimer: **I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Raccolta "Lotta all'ultimo inchiostro" (Ottobre 2010 – Maggio 2011 )

14 brevi storie (flash fic o one-shot) scritte per i diversi turni del concorso "Lotta all'ultimo inchiostro" del Magie Sinister Forum, su un tema ogni volta diverso, ma sempre con Severus quale protagonista principale.

Morire dentro (1° turno – Una risata di Severus – 4° posto ex aqueo)

Riso amaro (1° turno – non presentata)

Finalmente (2° turno – Severus è ricoverato al San Mungo – 1° posto)

Incoraggiamento (4° turno - Severus assegna 10 punti a Grinfondoro – 6° posto)

No, non era un Grifondoro (5° turno - Una cravatta – 2° posto)

Marchio Nero (6° turno - Il Marchio Nero – 4° posto ex aqueo)

Brindisi alla Morte (7° turno – Un calice di vino elfico – 1° posto)

Un abbraccio - versione ridotta (9° turno – Severus e i morti di HP7 – 1° posto)

Ricordi perduti (11° turno - 3° posto ex aqueo)

Lezioni di vita (12° turno - 5° posto ex aqueo)

Nessuno può capire! (13° turno - 6° posto ex aqueo)

Il mio premio (14° turno - 4° posto ex aqueo)

La vita in un libro (15° turno - 2° posto ex aqueo)

Paura in un riflesso (16° turno - 2° posto ex aqueo)

Marchio Nero

Bruciava, il Marchio Nero, nel gelo buio e silenzioso del sotterraneo.

Pulsava, schifosamente vivo, rosso di brace di iridi maledette.

E ardevano i rimorsi, sul rogo violento delle sue colpe.

Il serpente guizzò, beffardo sorriso di orrido teschio, e il mago strinse il pugno fino a far sbiancare le nocche delle dita sottili.

Cosa lo aspettava, quella notte? Nuove vittime, nuove torture, nuovi orrori nella notte di vittoria di un odiato padrone?

Fino a quando, Merlino, fino a quando avrebbe dovuto pagare il prezzo di quella scelta scellerata che continuava a bruciare, dopo tanti anni, il suo braccio e la sua anima?

O, finalmente, era la sua morte che lo attendeva, per liberarlo nell'oblio di un nulla che avrebbe infine spento anche il dolore di un amore per sempre rimpianto?

Il Marchio arse ancora, rosso sulla pelle bianca, e il mago chinò il capo, come vinto, i lunghi capelli neri a carezzargli piano le guance pallide e scavate, le labbra sottili serrate a trattenere un gemito d'angosciata disperazione.

Marchio di schiavitù, per chi aveva sbagliato cercando sapienza, potere e rivalsa contro un mondo che lo aveva umiliato e deriso.

Un sorriso cupo e amaro stirò appena le sue labbra: aveva cercato la grandezza credendo di ottenere tutto ciò che voleva, ed ora doveva chinarsi nella polvere a baciare l'orlo di tenebra della veste del Signore della Morte.

Chiuse gli occhi per non vedere, ma il sangue innocente colava dalle sue mani in gocce di densa sofferenza che gli straziavano l'anima.

Quale perdono, mai, era possibile per un assassino?

Fissò ancora l'avambraccio, mordendosi le labbra: vi era inciso il simbolo del dovere, ora, nel rispetto d'un sereno sorriso, nell'affetto della luce azzurra di occhi sinceri, spenti da un verde e crudele lampo di obbedienza.

Severus sospirò: era un uomo libero, adesso, nella coraggiosa decisione di rinnegare scelte sbagliate, un uomo che aveva intrapreso fiero la dolorosa strada che con un lungo cammino portava all'espiazione, verso la luce della redenzione, quella luce smarrita tanti anni prima tra le spire del serpente, alla ricerca di un perdono che potesse infine lenire il tormento d'aver ucciso il proprio d'amore.

Di nuovo il Marchio pulsò, orrenda ferita aperta nella carne e nell'anima: quante volte aveva cercato di strapparselo via, vanamente, con la potenza della magia o con la disperazione di unghie e denti?

Quante volte, nella notte solitaria e silenziosa, aveva gridato l'angoscia e il dolore d'un amore perduto e di una vita distrutta?

Quante volte, ancora, avrebbe dovuto farlo mentre le fiamme dell'inferno bruciavano il suo braccio di nuovo dannando la sua esistenza?

Il Marchio continuava dolorosamente ad ardere, imperioso richiamo d'un padrone che da troppi anni non era più tale.

Severus serrò di colpo i denti troncando il cupo sospiro della sua anima e si alzò risoluto appellando silenziosamente il mantello: lo schiavo avrebbe obbedito ancora un'ultima volta, ma solo per compiere un dovere liberamente scelto, per proteggere e combattere ancora e sempre per il figlio di Lily.

Avrebbe sacrificato la sua vita, quando ne fosse giunto il momento, per salvare quel figlio che non era mai stato suo.

Lo sapeva, lo aveva sempre saputo, e sapeva anche che quel momento, infine, era vicino.

Pose la mano sul Marchio e sorrise, gli occhi neri scintillanti d'amore.

3


End file.
